onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen is Dead
The Queen is Dead Episode Number: Season 2, Episode 15 Directed By: Gwyneth Horder-Payton Air Date: March 3, 2013 Previous Episode: Manhattan Next Episode The Miller's Daughter "The Queen Is Dead" is the 15th episode of Season 2 of the American ABC fairytale/drama television series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 37th episode overall. It aired on March 3, 2013. In this episode Mary Margaret has to find the dagger before Cora and Regina, while flashbacks show a young Snow trying to save her mother's life. It was co-written by David H. Goodman and Daniel T. Thomsen, while being directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The Storybrooke clock tower is featured in the forest. 'In the Character's Past' Queen Eva makes plans for a ball to celebrate the birthday of her daughter, Snow White. When Snow sees that a servant, Johanna, has tried on Eva's heirloom tiara, she admonishes the woman until Eva reminds Snow that royalty and the people of the kingdom are entitled to the same dignity. Eva suddenly collapses and it soon becomes clear that she is deathly ill. A royal doctor is unable to heal her, and Johanna suggests Snow make a wish to The Blue Fairy. In the woods, The Blue Fairy appears to Snow and explains that good magic cannot overcome death. However, she agrees to make an exception to the rules that bind fairies, and gives Snow a magical candle that will save her mother's life in exchange for the life of another person. She must hold the lighted candle over the heart of the person whose life she wants to take and whisper their name. Aghast, Snow reveals to her mother what has happened and explains that she is unwilling to kill someone and therefore cannot save her life. Eva tells Snow she is proud of her for her strength, and promises to be with her as long as she holds goodness in her heart. She dies. Snow attends her mother's funeral. After Johanna escorts her from the chapel, The Blue Fairy enters but is revealed to actually be Cora in disguise. She declares that, having poisoned Eva, she will also destroy her legacy by turning Snow White's heart to darkness. 'Storybrooke' On her birthday, Mary Margaret receives a package containing her mother's tiara, with a card signed by Johanna. Snow goes to see her, and they share a happy reunion. A noise in the woods then leads Mary Margaret to overhear a conversation between Regina and Cora, revealing that they are working together to find the Dark One's dagger. Meanwhile, David is attacked at the police station by Captain Hook, who takes back his hook. Mary Margaret finds David there and revives him, informing him of Regina's duplicity. They resolve to find the dagger first, and Mary Margaret decides to try to drive a wedge between Regina and Cora. She meets with Regina and reveals what she knows, warning her that Cora doesn't care about Regina or Henry, but Regina dismisses her. Mary Margaret and David ask Mother Superior for help finding the dagger, but a protection spell over Gold's shop prevents her from learning anything. David then receives a call from Emma Swan that Mr. Gold has agreed to put his trust in them, and reveals that the dagger is hidden in the clock tower. Just after they retrieve it, Regina and Cora appear. They summon Johanna and Regina rips her heart out and demands the dagger. When Cora taunts Mary Margaret over her mother's hopes that she would always be good, Mary Margaret realizes that her private conversation with The Blue Fairy had really been with Cora and that Cora murdered her mother. Despite Johanna's protests, Mary Margaret gives up the dagger. Regina then restores Johanna's heart, but Cora immediately throws the woman to her death out of the clock tower. Regina confronts Cora over murdering Eva and keeping it a secret from her. She realizes that Cora also orchestrated Snow's riding accident. She expresses concerns over Cora's true motivations, and the likelihood that Henry will learn that they are responsible for anything they order Mr. Gold to do now that their possession of the dagger is not a secret. Cora insists that Henry will be Regina's. After Johanna's funeral, David reassures Mary Margaret that they will get the dagger back before Gold returns to Storybrooke. Mary Margaret questions her "good" choices that have caused death and suffering over the years, and reflects that maybe it isn't Regina or Cora who needs to change, but herself. She vows to kill Cora. 'Outside Storybrooke' In New York City, Neal and Henry spend time together while Emma and Mr. Gold commiserate over the trouble they are having with their respective sons. Gold asks Emma to convince Neal to come with them to Storybrooke, suggesting that Henry would otherwise run away to be with Neal as he once did with Emma, and that Emma wants a second chance with Neal. Emma broaches the topic, but before they can talk further, Hook—whom Neal recognizes—appears and attacks Gold. He stabs Gold in the chest, but Emma knocks him out before he can kill him. Gold angrily lashes out at Henry when he tries to comfort him, blaming him for the attack. The hook was poisoned and there is no antidote in this world. Neal reveals he is capable of sailing the Jolly Roger, which he surmises Hook used to get to New York, back to Storybrooke where magic can be used to save Gold's life; despite their troubles, he does not want his father to die. He also explains that his relative youth and his knowledge of Hook are due to having traveled to a different land before coming to Earth. Emma receives Mary Margaret and David's message about the dagger, and Emma urges Gold to learn to trust someone—like his own family—before he dies. He agrees and tells David and Mary Margaret where his dagger is hidden. Neal and Emma go to pick up a car Neal has arranged to borrow to take them to the ship, and Neal reveals that the car belongs to Tamara, his fiancee. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Barbara Hershey as The Queen of Hearts/Cora *Sonequa Martin-Green as Tamara *Michael Raymond-James as Baelfire/Neal Cassidy *Keegan Connor Tracy as The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Rena Sofer as Queen Eva *Lesley Nicol as Johanna *Bailee Madison as Young Snow White Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the clock tower. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on December 25, 2012. *Actress Rena Sofer wore a wig for her role as Queen Eva due to her natural hair being too short. *When Neal takes Henry out for pizza in New York City, a business called Soparlo can be seen in the background, a reference to Mark Soparlo, a member of the production staff on the show. The restaurant Neal takes Henry to, is called the Arco Di Trionfo Pizzeria. "Arco di trionfo" is Italian for "arch of triumph". *Eva's bedchamber is the same one later used by Regina when she becomes queen. |-|Goofs= *Mr. Gold implies there is no chance that Cora would control him using the dagger since no one has ever accomplished that in centuries. In actuality, the dagger was in Anna's possession for a brief time in "The Apprentice". |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The streets of New York were filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada where production for Once Upon a Time is based.